


A Bath Together

by Sywia



Series: Daenerys/Viserys smut OS compilation [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Consensual, Could be considered as underage in some countries, Daenerys is 17, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Viserys is actually good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sywia/pseuds/Sywia
Summary: Daenerys is taking a bath, and Viserys comes to find her with something particular in mind.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Series: Daenerys/Viserys smut OS compilation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670278
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	A Bath Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an OS starring one of my favorite couples: Daenerys/Viserys. Here Daenerys is the same age as in the movies, 17, so it can be considered as underage in some places since Viserys is 8 years older, however it is not the case where I live so I didn't put it in the tags. boom.
> 
> It is a PWP, so if you want to read something about storylines, character developments... I'm sorry, this is just pure sex. We all need this sometimes so I decided to write something like this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Daenerys’ sight was lost in the waves she could see from her bathroom’s big unique window. As often, after demanding a bath of scalding hot water, she would dismiss the servants that Master Illyrio had assigned to her. They were nice with her and would be a great help whenever she needed to appear formal, but she usually liked to be alone while bathing. She would like to relax into the burning liquid. It should’ve burnt her, but she found it calming. She had always liked the heat, after all. The oils that were put in her bath made her feel great. They smelled like lavender, vanilla and a faint touch of rose. She would spend long minutes in her bath, taking time to wash her hair and her skin from all the sweat that Pentos’ heat caused her. 

It had been a few months since Daenerys and her brother had arrived at Illyrio’s gigantic mansion. The man was a rich merchant that sought for financial benefits after Viserys would take his Throne back. For now, he would host them. Dany was happy that they finally had a roof over their heads, she really was. They had spent so much time running away from said Usurper’s knives, never staying more than a few days in the same place, that it was a relief for her to finally have a room of her own and more security. However, safety wasn’t Viserys’ main goal. What he wanted was his Throne. After only a few days at Illyrio’s home, he had promised her that it was the first step for them to go back home. She had smiled and had faked happiness. For her, Westeros was no home. The only place she could call home was the house with the big red door and the lemon tree, the house where she had spent a few years of her childhood. It was where she had the best memories. Still, even if she couldn’t go back to this house, she would at least be safe. This is what mattered to her. She was tired of having to run away constantly. It was relieving. 

So there she was, looking from the window at the glittering violet waves of the sea under the sunset. Maybe she would truly find happiness someday. Maybe after her brother would take his Throne, she’d be happy again. For now, she would just enjoy the quietness of her new life. She sighed.

“What’s in your mind, sweet sister?” Daenerys jumped and turned towards the voice. Viserys had entered the room and she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed him. She quickly immersed her breasts into the water, embarrassed. Viserys lifted an eyebrow.

“I knocked, you know.” He said, approaching her tub. 

“You… Did you wish to see me, brother?” She asked, unsettled by his presence. 

"I wanted to find you to tell you something important, dear." She looked at him in curiosity. That would explain his nice mood. Seeing Viserys this happy was unusual to her, yet she prefered this than his anger. 

"What is it?"

"Illyrio has given me two dragon eggs." Dany's eyes brightened. She had always been dreaming of dragons. Of all the stories Viserys would tell her when she was a kid, the ones including these majestic creatures were her favourite. Viserys himself was as excited as a kid getting a new toy. The stories of their ancestors and their dragons were the stories that had motivated him to get his Throne back. “And with those, I will get my Throne back, sweet sister.” He seemed genuinely happy about this plan. But there was something Dany didn’t get.

“Viserys… You told me that the hatching method was unknown. How do you plan to-” She was cut out by a finger on her soft lips, as Viserys gave her a warning look.  
“Don’t question me, Dany. We will get our family’s Throne back, with those dragons. I’ve been having Dragon dreams.” She still seemed confused, but still nodded as she knew better than to question Viserys. Dany had always thought that Dragon dreams were only a legend that would happen in their family’s story, and she doubted that her brother really had those… But maybe he really dreamt of it. The young woman felt a hand at the back of her neck. Her eyes turned to her brother as he moved her silver hair aside. His lips came to kiss her at the same spot. She shivered, as this place was kind of sensitive; before she asked.

“Brother… Did you wish anything else?” She wondered. She knew that since they had arrived in Pentos, Viserys was looking at her in a different way. Since they weren’t on the run anymore, he had had more time to realize how his sister’s body had changed. Knowing she was meant to be his one day brought him nice feelings. 

“Daenerys, sweet one. You sure know what the Targaryens do to ensure a pure lineage, right?” Her cheeks flushed in a crimson hue.

“Y-Yes,” she said, as she began having ideas over what he wanted. “Why?” 

“Now that my Throne is ensured, I can make you mine, sister.” He said as his hand leaned against her bare neck. “You can safely be my Queen. We do not risk anything… And you’re a woman now. We need to show the world that our House is far from being extinct. We need heirs.” He purred against her ear: “And I want you so much, sister. I’ve been waiting for months since we’ve arrived there. I was waiting for us to be really in security before I make you mine.” He smiled at her softly, as he would do when he wanted to get something from her. Although this time, there was some sincerity in what he said. He had always loved his sister, and it was his right to have her. 

Daenerys shivered. She knew that it was her fate to be his, one day. She had never been against it. It was their way, and it was how their family did things. However, she didn’t expect it to be as soon as now. She had thought that they would wait until their wedding. She hesitated before answering:

“We’re not married yet, brother… We can’t-” He cut her with a soft and brief kiss, and then replied:  
“If you were to become pregnant, I’d marry you, sister. And if we do not have the time, once I’ll be King for good, I’ll recognize the babe as a product of our union.” He played with a stripe of her silver hair as she bit her lip. “Now get out of the bath.”

She obliged and stood up, water running on her soft skin. The usually pale skin was slightly reddened by the hot water. Her silverish wet hair was long enough to hide the tips of her breasts, and Viserys didn’t like that. He approached his hand and pushed the hair over, letting it roll on his sister’s nipples. She shivered at the contact and then began to step out of the water. Dany stood still, not knowing what to do. Viserys smirked and murmured in her ear.

“Come on. If you’re the only one naked, it will be hard for us to have a good time, sweet sister.” He laid a hand on her waist, gently rubbing the flesh, and demanded: “Undress me.” 

Daenerys nodded in understanding and started untying the laces of his clothing. Soon enough, Viserys’ black tunic embroidered with a red dragon fell on the floor. Dany startled to untie his trousers. As she did what he had asked, Viserys let his glare wander over his sister’s body. The hand on her waist quickly found her ass, so he began massaging it. Dany stopped all movement in surprise, red flushing through her cheeks again. Viserys didn’t care about his sister’s discomfort and kept kneading her bottom until he was totally naked. As soon as his pants had fallen to the polished floor, Daenerys had looked away. She had never seen her brother naked. He would be the one seeing her this way, but he never showed himself to her like this since they had grown up. The shy reaction made Viserys smirk. As he pulled his sister closer with the hand on her ass, he felt against his thigh the warm touch of Daenerys’ maidenhood. She shivered at the intimate contact they were having. 

“Daenerys…” He murmured in her ear. The young woman wiggled, before feeling Viserys’ grip tightened. “Do not move. Do you want to have a good time, or not?” He asked as he looked at her in the eyes. She seemed hesitant. 

“Are you sure we should…” Viserys sighed, starting to grow impatient, and Daenerys stopped talking. It seemed that there was no other way. She was still scared about something, though. “Won’t it hurt?”

The question made her brother smirk again. Her innocence amused him a lot. With his free hand, he caressed the hair of her pubis. Dany’s insides shivered at the feeling. It felt nice.  
“Does it hurt, sister?” 

“No, it doesn’t.” She answered, a bit less tense. Viserys smiled and kissed her jaw.

“It will please you. As long as you please me.” He purred while slowly rubbing her intimate skin. Daenerys could feel her lips go wet against the touch. “But you’re right to worry… If you don’t make any effort, I’ll take my pleasure anyhow.” Viserys pushed hard against the soft skin, his nails digging into it, as a mark of authority. Daenerys whined in pain, and Viserys removed his fingers. She had understood, Viserys knew it. If he wanted Daenerys to cooperate, he had to make her understand. And in his mind, Daenerys would never understand enough if he was too soft with her. 

“I’ll try, brother.” The girl didn’t know a thing, after all. Her brother’s small marks of attention had pleased her, but she wouldn’t know what to do.

“Just… Enjoy the moment, and do as you’re told.” Viserys smiled but spoke in a stern voice as he kissed her soft lips. Daenerys agreed, her pussy secretly throbbing as she heard her brother. She realized that under those circumstances, Viserys’ orders aroused her. She was usually afraid when he spoke to her with such authority, knowing she could wake the dragon anytime, but after he had rubbed her intimacy… She wanted to know more. Of course, she didn’t admit it, not even to herself, and waited for Viserys to take action. He easily lifted her in his arms and sat her on the steps leading to the bathing tub. Dany’s ass touched the cool floor and she shivered. She looked upwards and saw her brother looking at her with a smirk. What she saw the most, however, was the big shaft that was between them. She blushed hard as she had never seen a penis this close. Actually, she had never seen one at all. It looked enormous. The thing she didn’t know was that it wasn’t even fully hard. Yet.

“My sweet sister. As much as I enjoy the sight of your body, I’ll need more than this to harden. Touch me.” She looked at him hesitantly, her face red with embarrassment.  
“Touch you… Here?” She timidly looked at her brother’s sex. Viserys was somehow touched by her innocence, but he started to lose his ability to be patient with her. He wanted his sister, she was rightfully his.  
“Yes, here. Come on.” He grabbed her hand firmly so she couldn’t resist, and put it on his shaft. Daenerys bit her lip as she felt it pulsing against her hand. She found that the room was starting to feel warmer, for some unknown reason. As she touched him, Viserys produced a small sound of pleasure, so he started to rub himself against his sister’s hand. Soon enough, Daenerys understood that he needed to be rubbed to harden. She started to massage his now red tip and felt the space between her legs go slick again. She crossed her legs, hoping that her brother wouldn't notice, but he firmly spread them before him.

“Do not hide from me, sweet sister. There's no need to do so.” He said as he softly brushed her hair with his hand. “You are mine. There's no need to deny it.”

Dany blushed as her legs were now spread, her wetness pulsing against the floor. She felt as if she were needing something. She needed her brother's touch. Maybe he was right, and she shouldn't deny this. Viserys seemed to notice it, to see that Daenerys was beginning to accept her fate and to relax. Gods, she even seemed to like the way he was speaking to her if he judged from her reactions. 

With a grin, he pushed her hand from his cock and came closer to her. She looked upwards with uncertainty, tensing a bit. Viserys took a handful of her hair and tilted her head backwards.  
“Open your mouth, Dany.”  
She seemed surprised as she quickly understood where he was going. She shyly opened her lips, unsure about how her brother's cock would fit, but she didn't try to stop him. She wouldn't dare, and she was curious. 

Viserys slowly entered her mouth, softly panting in pleasure as he felt her heat. Only his tip and a little more fitted in his sister’s mouth. The girl didn’t move, as she didn’t know how to proceed, but Viserys gave her a little bump that made her gasp.  
“Suck it. And no teeth or you’ll pay for it.” He warned. Daenerys frowned as she tried to focus and began to lick him. The taste was weird but not displeasing. She tried her best to do as Viserys had told her, because she didn't want to anger him. Still, she was so inexperienced that her teeth scraped him lightly. Viserys groaned and pushed deeper to make her gag a bit, before going back to normal.  
“Next time you do this, sweet sister, I’ll fuck your throat. Do you hear me?”

Dany looked at him, scared, and managed a nod. If he fucked her throat she wouldn’t be able to breathe, that wasn’t what she wanted. She closed her eyes as she began to suck him again, and Viserys moved his hips to get the most friction he could. He grabbed her hair and started to fuck her mouth. Daenerys moaned, and used his legs as a support for herself. He started to speak again.

“Dany… My dear… You’re very good, do you know this? You’ve truly been made for me.” He sighed in pleasure. At each slow thrust he gave her, his cock stroke the entrance of her throat. Daenerys had to adapt to his pace to breathe and as they did so, her head was completely free of worry. All she had to do was to stay still as her brother fucked her mouth, and it felt strangely pleasing. For the first time in years, she felt like she was being useful to him, that she wasn’t a burden. She pleased him, she realized. Maybe he truly loved her, after all, according to the sweet words he had whispered to her. Feeling happier and more motivated, she sucked harder and tried to make him enter her tight throat. Of course, she gagged, but Viserys now wanted to fuck her properly.

“What a little slut you are… I’d never have expected this for you. If this is what you want…” 

He began pushing further inside as Dany gagged again, but he didn’t care. He then pulled away, before coming back. Tears were beading in Dany’s eyes as she felt like she couldn’t breathe, but she managed to take a deep breath each time he pulled out. After a few moments, Viserys didn’t pull out anymore. He was very close to his release and wanted to finish what they had started on Dany’s face. He then started to fuck her throat harder and quicker. Daenerys gasped for her and her little moans just excited him. Soon enough, he climaxed and came inside Dany’s throat and also on her face as he pulled out. As soon as she could, the girl began to catch her breath, exhausted.

Viserys sat next to her, waiting for her to calm a bit, and forced her to look at him. He collected what he had spread on his sister’s face with his fingers and bore them to her lips. Daenerys immediately understood and licked all the cum, making Viserys smile. He was glad that his sister was quickly beginning to understand. She looked at him in his pretty lilac eyes and only saw love. It made her insides quiver in emotion as she hadn’t seen this kind of look in a while. Viserys left his fingers there for a few minutes, so they could get well rubbed in her saliva, and only then he pulled them out. 

Daenerys looked at him, uncertain about the next thing he’d do. He was more experienced than her, he had probably laid down with a few whores before - the thought of it made Daenerys slightly jealous. After all, if she was his promised, he should’ve been hers too. At least he knew what to do. All of a sudden, she felt fingers brushing against her intimate lips. Those were the fingers she had licked. The saliva didn’t make much of a difference since she was very wet, but she shivered as she felt them. She looked up at her brother, seeking comfort in his eyes. All she saw was want, but Viserys understood that she was disoriented and kissed her. They had time. They didn’t need to rush. Viserys would have his Throne, so he could take time with his little sister. He had to wait for his cock to grow hard again anyways. Daenerys relaxed and smiled against the sweet lips as Viserys rubbed her clit through her lips, making her hold her breath in pleasure. He deepened the kiss as he felt Daenerys’ ease, and Dany came to press her body against his. 

Very quickly, Viserys was hard again. His sister had more effect on him than any of the whores he had taken before. She was a Targaryen after all, it was normal that he was being naturally attracted to her. He lifted his other hand to play with one of Daenerys’ hard nipples, and they kept kissing here on the stairs leading to the tub. When Dany began to rub her hips against his hand needily, he stopped all contact and looked at her tenderly. Yes, his sister was softening him. She was being perfect and he was very happy with that. Judging from her smile, she was also very happy and seemed to have forgotten about any morals she thought she should have had with him. They were dragons and did what they want, and it was normal for Dany to want him when they were alone, Viserys thought. She shouldn’t feel ashamed as she had been before, and he would make sure she realized that. 

As Daenerys was looking at him frustratingly, since he wasn’t touching her anymore, he gave her one last kiss.

“Go lay down on the edge of the bathtub. I’m not done with you yet.” She smiled, reassured, and walked to the rim of the tub where she sat before laying on it. The cold stone made her shiver, but soon enough Viserys joined her and topped her and she felt nothing but heat again. The look in both brother and sister’s eyes was feverish, they burnt with passion that they felt for each other. They needed the other, now. Viserys began to rub Daenerys clit again, except that he had parted her lips this time. It only made the feeling better. Daenerys cried in pleasure as she felt the slender fingers softly playing with her sensitive bud. Viserys bent down to kiss her neck, marking her as his, as he gently slid two of his fingers inside Daenerys’ tightness. 

Pain made her squirm beneath him, but Viserys held her tight against the cold stone. He licked her neck and bit it in some places, waiting for her to relax.

“Vis, it’s never going to fit…” She hadn’t called him like this since they were kids, and she only did that when she needed to be comforted. The nickname made Viserys’ heart melt, so he looked at her and smiled.

“Relax. Sweet sister, it’s going to fit. It will hurt a bit, but you will feel great.” His hand quit her nipple to brush her hair away from her face. He looked at her in fascination as he saw her underneath him, her silver hair melting in the water just under them.  
“Do you trust me, Daenerys?” His voice was empty of all threat. All her inexperience made him grow soft, where he had expected to grow impatient with her. Daenerys saw his sincerity and nodded.

“Of course Viserys. I trust you.” She softly smiled, and her brother resumed his kisses. He entered his fingers inside Daenerys step by step, teasing her with his other hand and his mouth so she could actually enjoy the moment. And she did, she spent all this time purring his name in an almost unconscious tone as she was lost in pleasure. Viserys was aroused by his sister. He wanted her now. He smirked as he thought that what she felt was nothing compared to what was about to come. He started to put a third finger in Daenerys when he heard a begging voice.

“Brother, please. No more of this - I need you.” She wasn’t satisfied with the fingers only and was burning with want. Viserys briefly hesitated, but then figured out that if she asked for it, it was because she wanted it. He removed his fingers and placed himself between her legs, one of his hand holding Dany’s waist in place, the other steadying him so he wouldn’t fall in the water. 

Daenerys looked at in apprehension, curiosity and need. She felt that she needed him inside her. She could not wait to join their bodies the way she had sometimes imagined it when he had first told her that the Targaryens married their family. She remembered how she had blushed when she had thought about it. It had been when they still lived in the house with the big red door. Well, this fantasy was nothing compared to what she was living. She didn’t know how much pleasure she would feel, how badly she would need her brother’s skin against hers. 

They joined their glares, purple meeting purple, both shining in this dark shade of lust, as Viserys began entering his sister’s maidenhood. She tensed, it was way bigger than the two fingers she had received before, but Viserys softly gave her a kiss. His lips brushed hers, and his tongue danced with hers. He laid against her, his bare chest caressing her nipples, and Daenerys tried to focus on this. On the hot burning skin, on her brother’s firm grip, on the eyes that were loving her more than anything, as they were before. She smiled, and allowed Viserys to go further. It took time, but Viserys managed to get everything in. Dany was panting because of the effort, and let her brother rubbing her cheek with his lips. When she decided she had enough, that she was ready, she gave him a light movement of her hips. 

Viserys lifted an eyebrow and gave her a thrust. Dany moaned in pain and pleasure, arching her back, as he did it again, faster and harder this time. Her hard nipples brushing his chest made her shiver, she tilted her head backwards, allowing him full access to her pale neck. Viserys immediately began to kiss it roughly and fiercely, with all the passion he could give, marking it with spots the same colour as their eyes. Daenerys cried out his name as pleasure began to make itself more and more present. She needily moved her hips against his and found herself aroused by the sound of their own flesh clapping. Taken by his lust, Viserys put a hand on his sister’s jaw, pressing it firmly. Daenerys panted in pleasure, she felt him take all control of her body and strangely loved it. Viserys looked satisfied and allowed himself to set out a punishing pace for her body. Dany’s groans grew higher and louder, she was totally lost in lust as her brother’s rhythm made itself harsher. 

Soon enough, she felt as if she were coming to something. Her attention flew away even more than before, before allowing her to totally focus on her brother. Understanding that his sister was reaching her climax, Viserys decided to help her and possessively bit her neck. At this point, Daenerys didn’t resist anymore and suddenly contracted her walls around Viserys’ cock, throbbing against it. She orgasmed here, and Viserys quickly followed. It was too good to resist, even for him. 

They stayed like this a long time, their bare bodies hugging the other, catching their breaths before Viserys lifted his head from his sister’s neck and pulled himself out.  
Daenerys smirked, and began to speak:

“Viserys… I didn’t expect it to be this great.”  
She said as her brother stood up to enter into the now cool water. He sighed as the cold liquid calmed his burning body and smiled at his sister.

“I told you, Daenerys. Now join me, would you? We need to wash, sweet sister.” She joined him, and he began to wash her long silver-like hair. 

Daenerys felt happy, even if this was unexpected. When she had learned that her family was wedding sisters and brothers, she had been happy. When Viserys had started to grow mad, she had been dreading for this moment. But now that it had happened, she realized that deep down, her brother still loved her, and even if he didn’t manage to show it most of the times, his lovemaking had been a great way to prove it. She didn’t tell Viserys, but somewhere deep inside her mind, she hoped. Even if they hadn’t wed yet, she hoped. She hoped for an heir.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed reading it, please leave a comment if you see any mistake or if you have something constructive to say about the work :)  
> Have a nice day, xoxo
> 
> I have created a Discord server for this ship, so us shippers could group: https://discord.gg/V79sFvG  
> Don't hesitate to join!


End file.
